


Why Jax Teller Hates Shopping Malls

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [18]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Ableism, F/M, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax thinks about Jenna while watching her from across a crowded mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jax Teller Hates Shopping Malls

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Jenna.

When Jenna left they all took it differently.

Jax, well he prayed for death…and drank for the first few months then fucked anything with legs and tits. He prayed marrying Wendy would take the sting away but all he ever thought, saw, or felt was that she wasn't Jenna.

Piney drank it away.

Gemma went all silent and mean on anyone who dared to fuck with her. Looking back on it Jax felt bad for Wendy.

Donna taken it to the grave with her that Opie had cried. The prison guard cutting in and saying his call was being monitored and he had thirty seconds left.

Donna had wanted to scream and slap Jax so hard his goddamn teeth rattled instead she made dinner and waited for Jenna's call.

If you asked Jenna what she'd done she'd tell you she just kept moving til it felt normal and she wasn't utterly terrified.

-/-

Jax sat on bench in the mall watching her in a shop with Lyla. He'd never know how Jenna had done it. He'd never really understand it. People stared a lot but still never really managed to see her. They looked right through her, looked too hard rubber-necking to do so, or they didn't see her at all avoided her gaze completely. It irked him to no fucking end that no one ever saw his wife not at all for who she really was. People spoke down to her as though not having the use of her legs affected her intelligence. God forbid they should be publicly affectionate. It seemed to shock the hell out of people that she was a sexual being. He smiled to himself. They blew people's minds when Jenna was seen wrangling their noisy brats.

The thing was Jenna was okay. The staring and whispers the world being shocked at her ability to lead a productive life. None of that seemed to bother her and Jax didn't even pretend to know how she'd gotten to that place. How she'd become who she was without him. Because, truth be told. Stupid people still bothered him. The stares the whispers the "Oh my god she has a baby." statements all made him want to punch someone the fuck out.

This was why he hated malls it was like a microcosm of stupid. He could find anywhere from five to fifty people staring at Jenna right now and she never seemed to notice. How the hell did she do that? She was rolling toward him now.

"Hey, Jaxy What's with the serious face? Want some of my Icee?"

"I love you."

"Dude, Its just an Icee but I love you too."


End file.
